


Love at first DRE

by abiteofzlatan



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiteofzlatan/pseuds/abiteofzlatan
Summary: 北极拉郎圈巨作帕金森前传For Mats的前传【......





	Love at first DRE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myomegaisblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/gifts), [RogerIsMyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/gifts).



> 灵感来自#从医生那里听到令人感到冲击的话语  
> 细节都我瞎编的

 

 

“31号，胡梅尔斯先生。”  
胡梅尔斯从等待区的长椅上站起来，头脑晕晕沉沉得走路都有些不稳，如果不是发烧到39度不退家里又正好没人的话，他死也不想再踏进这个医院半步，一想起两个月前在这里的经历，他恨不得先彻底整容重新做人。  
进了诊室的胡梅尔斯因为咽喉肿痛没有开口，只是朝坐诊的医生点了点头便乖乖递上挂号单。医生接过单子打量了他一眼，问道：“发烧了？”随即摸上他的额头，胡梅尔斯心想这医生看起来比自己还年轻不会才刚毕业吧，下意识看了他的胸牌记住了名字：A·马夏尔，暗自计划回家一定要马上谷歌他。  
在胡梅尔斯半张着嘴胡思乱想的时候马夏尔医生已经把压舌板伸了进去，不需要语言上的指示他乖乖张大了嘴，视线对准了打着小电筒近距离视诊他喉咙的马夏尔医生。卷翘的睫毛，茶色的虹膜，挺直的鼻梁，还有一丝不苟紧绷的唇线，左眼下的一个痘坑大概是这张脸上唯一的缺点。胡梅尔斯不想承认自己对马夏尔的好奇有很大一部分出于这位年轻医生优越的长相，但他暗自修改计划，出了这个诊室就马上谷歌他。

 

“确实发炎了。”马夏尔的声音把胡梅尔斯从幻想天地里拉了回来，但他也没继续说什么而是对着电脑敲了几行键盘。胡梅尔斯估摸着他是在看自己的电子病历和昨天做的化验结果，也就安心地观察起了医生的侧脸，马夏尔却忽然对着屏幕皱起了眉头，然后打量了胡梅尔斯几眼，这让原本脑子就有些昏沉的他更坐不住了，只能扯着嗓子问：“医生，问题严重吗？”  
“咽拭子细菌培养的结果是阳性，”马夏尔又看了他一眼，“严重倒是不严重，只是这种细菌不太经常感染喉部，给你开相应的药你取了……”  
“安东尼，你好了没，我手术提前结束了。”门外突然传来一个有些耳熟的男人声音打断了马夏尔，紧接着诊室的门被打开，一颗胡梅尔斯希望永远不要再看到的脑袋伸了进来，“我快饿死了。”  
马夏尔回头招手示意他出去：“除了他还有最后一个，你在外面等我下。”但这个突然出现的男人看起来并没有仔细听马夏尔的话，而是推门进来满面笑容看着胡梅尔斯：“又见面了。”  
胡梅尔斯没接话茬只是礼貌性地点了点头，胃里开始翻江倒海，身体某个部位也开始隐隐作痛。  
男人又继续说：“生病找我师弟就对啦，年轻有为，硕士还没毕业的时候就发了SCI……”马夏尔翻了个白眼直接起身把他推了出去还顺手关上了门。

“那个，你去药房取药按时三餐后服用。”马夏尔递给胡梅尔斯一张单子，又补充道，“记得让你男朋友再注意下个人卫生，尤其是包皮垢。”  
“哈？”胡梅尔斯一下子脸红到耳根，心想这和男朋友有什么关系，不对，这个医生怎么知道自己有男朋友？  
马夏尔叹了一口气，似乎读懂了他的心声，“因为你感染的这种细菌，一般只会出现在阴茎上。”  
胡梅尔斯这下感觉自己脸红到锁骨，结结巴巴和医生道谢，恨不得马上飞出这间小小的诊室。

胡梅尔斯在同一层的药房等着拿药，那个突然闯进诊室的男人同样闯入了他的思绪，和他第一次见面也是在这家医院的门诊大楼，虽然已经过去了两个月，但这段称得上血淋淋的经历依然刻在他深深的脑海里。

 

两个月前的那一个清晨，胡梅尔斯发现自己再次便血了。

 

TBC

 


End file.
